LOVE REVIVED
by blazingstar99
Summary: What happens when love is at it's pinnacle and then suddenly it is replaced by a void, very difficult to fill...Past collides with the present and present with the past...will he achieve what he wants, since God gave him a Second Chance...Love Revived...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello reader's this is my first fanfiction on vanguard. I hope you people will enjoy it (especially kaiXmisaki lover's) and review generously.**_

 _ **More the number of reviews and suggestions, faster will I be able to update and improve.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING...**_

 **CHAPTER 1: DESTINY BRINGS YOU BACK**

It's been eight months since Misaki has died. It left her doting husband-Kai and her little bundle of joy-Hazel all alone. It brought darkness in their little nest. Now there was no way through which light could be brought back in their lives.

Hazel was just four months old; she was unaware of this major loss. Kai was so broken after this that he became the same 'emotionless' Kai again. He even attempted to kill himself but stopped after hearing Hazel cry, her little face always reminded him of Misaki and gave him the reason to live and meaning to his lonely life.

Hazel was just the perfect mixture of her mother and father. Her eyes were of Misaki same blue and same truth could be easily seen in her eyes, but her gaze was just like Kai same intensity reflected in her sight. Her hair were doubtlessly of Kai, same brunette but smooth like that of Misaki's. Her ivory complexion was just perfect for her perfect features. She indeed was one of the prettiest child anyone could have ever seen. That little pink blush on her cheeks added more to her beauty. She perhaps had a face of an angle which could calm any person with her single warm smile.

She was just four month old but she had the sense of recognising her environment. Whenever Kai used to weep remembering Misaki, Hazel used to cry with him. This was not understood by Kai but every sight of Hazel used to give him a reason to smile, reason that he has to live for someone.

It was going to be nine months since Misaki passed away .Kai was learning to live without her but all of a sudden something unusual happened.

One day when Kai was off for shopping with Hazel for some groceries, he saw someone whom he never expected to see. At first he doubted his vision but with another glance he confirmed that it was none other person than his MISAKI, his only love of life, the same person who gave meaning to his life, one who brought light to his lonely world .Those same blue truthful eyes , same lilac hair and her usual soft smile on her face. All these features belonged only to his Misaki.

Kai rushed to her with Hazel in his arms. All happy memories with Misaki were crossing his mind. Now he just have one motive i.e., to grab her waist and take her in his arms, those same arms which had longed for her since nine long months which believed her to be dead. But now everything is going to change, they will be complete again, no one would ever weep and happiness would be their ultimate bliss.

Finally Kai reached for Misaki, grabbed her wrist with his free hand and heard something which shattered him more adversely than before.

Misaki said confusedly, "Excuse me mister, who are you and why are you holding my hand?"

Kai's world again went into the same darkness again leaving him speechless. But he gathered himself and said with hope in his broken heart and love in his numb eyes.

"Misaki, I'm your Kai and this is your daughter Hazel"

"Hey mister, first of all I'm not Misaki, I'm Mayaumi and you are not my husband so how could she be my daughter and for your kind information I'm unmarried, so please leave me alone. You would have mistaken me for someone else." said Mayumi or Kai's Misaki who refused to recognise him.

Hearing this Kai froze. How could his very own love not recognise him, how could his wife not recognise her daughter, how could she refuse to recognise her own family. Kai could not believe this. He could not believe that his Misaki can say this. Her statement was a dagger to his sinking heart.

"Misaki, please don't do this to me, please come back to me, to your family. Please" said Kai with love dwelling in his eyes.

"Mister Kai, I have told that I'm not your Misaki so please don't bother me and I request you to please leave me and not to waste mine and your time. Kindly excuse. "said Mayaumi. Annoyance and an urge to leave clear in her voice.

After making her final statement she left. Kai knew it was her, it was his Misaki and he could go to any extent to bring her back.

Her exit was even more painful than her so believed death. Again the pain of separation crossed Kai's heart. This pain was more piercing than ever before. It was far more painful than dying. It was the pain which could not be erased by any means. Even the mighty powers of God could do nothing to heal his deserted heart.

"Misaki, I know it's you but you are not able to recognise me and Hazel. I know one day you would definitely come back to me and my arms will always be open to welcome you. I know something is stopping you to come back to us. But I know you will come back. But it does not means that I won't stop looking for you." thought Kai. His trail of thoughts was broken by the soft crying of Hazel when he realised that he, he was in tears.

"Come on sweet heart let's go home"said Kai wiping his tears and consoling Hazel. Love and care for his daughter clear in his forest eyes.

Now there was a reason for the very existence of Kai. Now he had a mission set i.e., to bring back Misaki in his isolated world. Now there was no means through which anyone could stop the rising sun to shine in his clouded sky. There was no way to destroy the blooming flower of love and passion in his heart. No power could stop Hazel to have her mother back. No mighty powers can stop them from getting together.

When destiny ties two people in a bond of eternal love then the Almighty, himself can also not separate them. Even the death can't separate them. So, how could Kai and Misaki be apart when they are destined to belong with each other? After all 'Destiny Brings You Back '.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again to all my dear reader's._

 _Thank's for the review Anna Stone, it meant a lot to me._

 _So here I'm with the next chapter, hope you all will like it and review generously (plz do review it would mean a lot to me) and help me improve._

 _HAPPY READING..._

 **CHAPTER 2: YOU ARE MY NEIGHBOUR**

The incident happened at the supermarket was haunting Kai with evil as well as sweet delight. Evil for the reason being, if she was not his Misaki, if she just looked like her, if it was just an illusion as he was thinking too much about her. Sweet, if she was his Misaki, if she will return to him then everything will be merry again. His thoughts were somersaulting in his head.

Now there has to be no 'if' in the existence of Misaki. She has to be alive. She has to come back. She has to complete her family.

After Kai and Hazel returned home, Hazel was fast asleep so Kai made her rest in her crib. The crib was chosen by Misaki, it was white with beautiful golden flowers imbedded at its edges. It beautifully complemented the pale yellow colour of the walls. The room was huge but it was sophisticatedly assembled. There were photos of Hazel, Kai, Misaki and their family members on the front wall symmetrically put together, covering almost the entire wall. There was a huge glass sliding door to the left of the room covered with heavy netted pastel white curtains lined with beautiful golden lace leading to the balcony. To the right was the bathroom and a very huge wardrobe designed especially for Hazel. There were teddy bears and dolls lying all around the room over the beige carpet but it seemed as if they were supposed to lie over there. It seemed as if the room belonged to some royalty as it was elegantly finished in all gold and white.

KNOCK...KNOCK...

Then there was a sudden knock at the main door of the lavish apartment which was accidently left open. After assuring that Hazel was asleep he went to receive the door.

His eyes were wide open to see the person at the entrance.

MISAKI or maybe Mayaumi

"Do you bother to tell me why you are here?" said Kai successfully hiding his smile.

"Ahm...First of all I was not aware of the fact the you lived here mister Kai and to update you with the news that I'm your new neighbour. So, Hi." Said Mayaumi, forcing a smile on her face.

"Welcome to your new house Miss Mayaumi and you can call me Kai."

"So Kai, you can call me Mayaumi as well"

"So miss Mayaumi, ah... I mean Mayaumi; I guess you won't mind having a cup of tea or coffee. " said Kai hoping she would say 'Yes'.

"Well, Okay." Said Mayaumi, after thinking for a while.

"Please come in." said Kai with happiness doing some sort of victory dance in his head.

Mayaumi followed him inside the house and was astonished by the magnificent view of the house. It was huge, elegant and sophisticated. It took her awhile to adjust to the brilliant view before her.

The house was painted almost in same hue of white but there were variations at some places and other complementary shades. The house was beautifully lit with lights; the fragrance of the house was too welcoming. It seemed as if she has been here and had been part of it, everything was just too familiar but still felt new. The main hall was very spacious; there was an extravagant pastel coloured sofa set in the centre lined perfectly with scarlet and golden cushions. The sofa set surrounded the round glass table which just had a flower vase to complement it. All these decorations rested on a beautiful red carpet with some speckles of gold at some places. The other artefacts accompanied the hall perfectly and not to forget the grand chandelier throwing soft glow all around. To the right was the kitchen and dining area. It was again given a white base but the interior of the kitchen was done in soft blue. There was almost every kitchen appliances in it you can name, all arranged accurately. The dining table was rectangular again made up of glass lined with six cushion chairs of blue hue. Then her sight moved towards left, she was awestruck by the magnificent view before her. It was a gigantic library reaching almost to the ceiling. The shelf was pure white the surroundings were lit with soft yellow shade. There were two heavy leather chairs with a small coffee table in between. There were two rooms downstairs and three upstairs, each had a beautiful light chestnut coloured door with some graceful golden design at the edges finished with some artificial pearls. Her gaze then went to the iconic swirling staircase it was sophisticatedly lined with infinite photographs. She could not make out the people in it but she felt them to be familiar.

"Would you like to have some tea or coffee or something else?"

"Your house is beautiful." she said not knowing what is asked to her.

"Thanks for the compliment. So, what would you like to have? " said Kai, blushing of the compliment made by her.

"Oh...sorry. I was just too mesmerised by the view of your house that I totally forget you were asking me something" Mayaumi said sheepishly.

"Well, thanks again for the compliment. Please take a seat. " directing towards the main hall.

Mayaumi followed Kai. At the same time examining the photographs lined perfectly on the walls. Her sight was caught by something similar. It was a lilac headed beauty with oceanic eyes. It would be rather better to say that she saw herself in almost every picture, laughing, hugging, smiling and kissing the same handsome owner of the house and not to Miss Hazel. Now her thoughts were bull fighting in her head.

"Who is this lady?" pointing towards Misaki's portrait.

"She's my wife." He said plainly.

"So where is she now?" Mayaumi said not knowing about the tragedy.

"She died nine months back." Preventing his forest eyes from clouding.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the loss. Now I know why you were calling me Misaki at the supermarket. You miss took me for your wife. I'm really sorry for behaving rudely with you at the supermarket. I'm sorry." Guilt and embarrassment clear in her voice.

"There's no need to be sorry it would have been normal for anyone to react that way. Come on lets change the topic, it's not a way to welcome your new neighbour." He said forcing a smile.

"You have a nice library." She said blankly.

"Well, it belonged to my wife." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry to bring her back in the conversation." Embarrassment again taking her statement.

"No need to be sorry, anyways she was an avid reader. Do you read? " propping a question at her.

"You say reading, I'm crazy about books. If you permit then can I have a look at them?" Enthusiasm again taking her voice. At the same time pointing towards the gigantic shelf.

"Of course. Why not, go have a look while I prepare some coffee." Making his way towards the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot Kai." She was about to hug him but stopped hearing her phone beep. She picked her phone, it was from her FATHER.

' hello dad...yes I'm safe ...I'm at one of our neighbour's place...oh don't worry he's a nice guy...yes he is a man...dad he's already married and has a daughter...don't panic...we are just friends...come on don't act like a two year old...fine I'm coming, now please chill...Ok bye, love you...'

"It was my father; he wants me home as soon as possible. He's kind of too possessive after the accident." She said in an annoyed tone because of her father.

"No big deal. I know how it feels as I'm also a father. Well, what accident were you talking about, if you don't mind telling?" Curiosity taking a hold on him.

"Sorry don't have time today got to go or else dad will have me for his dinner."

All of a sudden Hazel's crying was heard, telling Kai he needs to be somewhere else now.

"Good now I also need to go." Said Kai

"So, goodbye. Take care of Hazel." Said Mayaumi.

"Goodbye. Hope to see you soon." said Kai meaning each and every word.

"Tomorrow at my place. Apartment no. 114, at 5:30 in evening." She said hurriedly making her way out of the house.

After she left Kai smiled to himself and murmured 'You Are My Neighbour' and made his way to comfort his crying angel's room.

'No one knows what time has stored for every person. Sometimes it brings sorrow but at the same time it has some pleasant surprises stored for us. For me my biggest pleasure has arrived. My MISAKI has returned in my life and soon she will recognise her family. My guts are telling me, the time is not much far now.' Thought Kai while making his way to Hazel's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello to all my lovely readers...**_

 _ **Here I'm with another chapter. I hope this one will do justice for the delay.**_

 ** _I'm really glad that people are viewing it but please review as well, as a starter reviews means a lot and help improving all the flaws._**

 ** _I hope I'll get more reviews this time and sooner I get reviews faster I'll update._**

 ** _Here comes chapter 3 and I guess the best of all..._**

 ** _HAPPY READING...  
_**

 **CHAPTER 3: INVITATION ACCEPTED**

The entire night went restless for Kai. Each time some sleep used come, Mayaumi's words used to revolve in his mind. To him this invitation meant a lot. To him it was a great opportunity to bring back his Misaki. It was the second chance which God was giving him to live his life again.

Now it was early morning. First he went to the bathroom to freshen him up after the long restless night, then he went to Hazel to freshen her up and then to the kitchen to do the early morning chores. Since it was a Saturday he needn't worry about the office.

Each passing second seemed like an hour. It became more and more difficult for him to stop himself. He tried multiple ways to distract himself but nothing worked.

Finally, now it was 4:30. Just an hour to go.

But he forgot about one most important thing i.e., what to wear. At first the question seemed stupid to him as well as he didn't bother much about looks but today was different, he was supposed to visit Mayaumi's house which forced him to ponder upon it.

He finally settled wearing a tan sky blue button down with white jeans accompanied by navy sneakers. It was the same outfit he wore on his first official date with Misaki. He hoped after seeing him wearing these some memories would come back to Misaki.

It was finally 5:30 and he was standing at Mayaumi's main door with a beautiful flower bouquet in his hand. He was there alone as Hazel was with Miwa at his house; he was her babysitter for the day. He knocked at the door.

KNOCK...KNOCK...

It was answered after few second by Mayaumi, who came all covered in flour. Her entire red T-Shirt and black shorts were covered in cake batter, her beautiful lilac hair had some icing on it and her angelic face looked thousand times prettier with that shy smile and blush on it. She totally defied the definition of cook by looking just too gorgeous or better to say sexy.

"Hey!" said Kai trying his best to hide his grin.

"Oh! Hi. Please come inside. " said Mayaumi sheepishly.

Kai enters inside followed by Mayaumi.

"The house is not as grand as yours but at least it is my very own." said Mayaumi

"No, you are wrong the house may or may not be grand, does not matters, it's the people living in it who makes the difference." Said Kai deep in thoughts "Oh! It's a small gift from my side to my new neighbour." He said while gesturing the flowers towards her. Getting back to reality.

"Ah..! Thanks for this lovely gift. Please take a seat while I prepare some, tea or coffee? "

"Black coffee please." said Kai while taking a seat.

After Mayaumi left he got a chance to have a view of the house.

The house was a medium sized one. It was averagely done, clearly showing that they had just shifted. There were just three rooms, two upstairs and one downstairs. The stair case leading upwards was a normal wooden one. The walls of the entire house were almost done in the same tint of peach, with variations at some places. The main hall was sparsely done; it was painted really very bright in pure peach. It comprised a square wooden centre table surrounded by brown leather couches lined with yellow cushions and other artefacts. The kitchen was to the left of the main hall done in almost orange colour. Then there was a small corner to the right side with piles of boxes and the paint was almost fading in that area. Moving more towards right there was a rocking chair accompanied by an average wooden bookshelf, flooding with books. There were not much photographs in the house, the ones which were there were clicked amazingly perfect.

While Kai was looking at one photograph of Mayaumi at some meadow, he was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"So here's your black coffee made by the great chef Mayaumi." she said while adding some humour.

"Thanks for the great pleasure chef." Joining in the humour.

"So had a nice view of my little nest."

"Hm... it's pretty and simple but the photographs are just breathtaking, they are just so perfect."

"Thanks for the compliment; it's really very sweet of you. Those photos are clicked by my dad, he's a photographer."

"He indeed is a perfectionist at his job."

"Yes, he is. By the way where is my sweet baby Hazel."

Hearing the words 'my sweet baby Hazel' made Kai uneasy at the moment. All the memories of Misaki with him and Hazel were getting hold of his head. He wanted to shout and tell her that you are Misaki and Hazel is your very own daughter and I'm your husband.

"She is at her uncle's place today. He wanted to spend time with her." He said plainly, controlling his emotions from flooding out.

"Oh! It's sad she's not with you today, I seriously wanted to see her, and she's just too adorable." Mayaumi said, clearly showing her disappointment.

"Well, can't do anything now. Anyways you make quite nice coffee."

"As I said made by the great chef but not great with cakes"

"I can see that. It seems as if you were making yourself a cake inspite of a normal edible cake."

"So you say I can't bake a cake and moreover an edible one."

"When did I say so? By the way the cake sitting in front of me appears quite delicious and even edible." Said Kai in a flirtious way.

"Oh, really." Mayaumi said, raising a brow.

"Yes, really." He said in a velvety accent.

"You are such a flirty pervert. I don't know how your wife used to handle such an asshole like you." She said while throwing a cushion at Kai's face.

"She loved it the most about me. This is what which made her fall for me." He said while moving close to her.

"Don't even think that I will fall for you." She made her point and stood up, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Want some help baking a cake?"

"What..! You kidding me." Stunned by his offer.

"First of all I can bake a cake plus an edible one. Second I won a 'couple cookery contest' along with Misaki but she did nothing in it, I was the one working she was just fooling around me and third looking at your condition you surely need some help."

Mayaumi stood there speechless. His each and every point seemed to be correct and third one was cent percent correct. With great thought she finally said"Fine you can help me but don't act like a jerk you were being before."

"As you command madam." Said Kai with a sheen in his eyes. So 'Invitation Accepted 'he thought while following Mayaumi towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS...**

 **IT'S BEEN A REALLY LON TIME SINCE I HAVE UPDATED, REALLY SORRY WITH THE DELAY SINCE I WAS BUSY WITH MY EXAMINATION. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT.**

 **I WOULD SINCERELY THANK ALL MY VIEWERS AND ESPECIALLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. SINCERE THANKS TO Kaisaki 101, Anna Stone and Amaya Malik. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **SO HERE COMES THE FOUTRH CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT SINCE I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ACTUAL ONE WHICH WILL SORT SOME ANSWERS AND PROP SOME MORE QUESTIONS AND...wait till I update.**

 **ENJOY THIS ONE AND PLZ REVIEW AND SUGGEST SOME AMAZING IDEAS SO I CAN MAKE IT MORE ENJOYABLE...**

 **HAPPY READING...**

 **CHAPTER 4: CAKE SAGA**

'Fine you can help me...' again and again the same thought was crossing my mind that why have I accepted his invitation? What made me accept his offer? I did think before agreeing but why my heart said 'Yes'? What made me believe that whatever he said was the truth? He is just a neighbour, I barely know him then why his presence is so intense? Do I have some sort of connection with him? If yes then, what is it and if no why do I feel that I know him? Have I fallen for his charismatic looks? For now I can just tell this that my life is going crazy like hell. There are so many mysteries of my life which are yet to unfold. The accident, dad finding me in a hospital, encounter with Kai at supermarket, he being my neighbour and what not. Someone has rightly said that life is not fair. There comes a time when you start questioning your very own existence and right know I doubt my existence, am I really Mayaumi or Misaki, like Kai says? At present I'm positive of one fact that I have one dark secret which even I'm not aware of and that secret can either change my life or turn it upside down. Life is not fair and with me it's playing one of its sleazy trick.

"Hey, you look lost. Are you fine?"

Mayaumi heard a voice from her back full of doubt and concern. But there was something in that voice which was soothing her. She felt she was able to relax her nerves for the first time all that while. The voice was masculine but had a soothing effect. She was being attracted by that velvety voice. She turned to see to whom the voice belonged; the voice belonged to none other than Kai. And finally returning to reality, she responded.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking which cake to bake, Chocolate, Vanilla or Red Velvet, Truffle is also a nice option or a fruit cake, what say about a cheesecake or tiramisu? But we don't have much time dad will be back home by 8 o'clock, we need to hurry."

"So we have very little time, so in that sense we can opt for a simple chocolate cake. If you have small cake tin then we can make a mini cake since we are racing against time." Said Kai.

"Yes, you right it is fast to prepare and dad loves it and mini cake is a good suggestion." Mayaumi agreed to Kai's brilliant suggestion and they both headed for the kitchen

After reaching the kitchen, Kai saw an unexpected scenario.

"I guess you were baking a cake not the kitchen." He said with astonishment.

"I said know, that I'm not good at baking and managing a kitchen." She said with a lot of embarrassment, looking at the terrible condition of the kitchen.

"We first need to clean this mess only then will we be able to bake a cake. So Miss please get to work, when it's done you can call me in and please do the cleaning quick, the clock's ticking." He said while making his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, won't you help me in cleaning. You said you'll help me." Surprised by Kai's statement.

"Yes, I did say I'm going to help you but in baking a cake not cleaning the kitchen. I guess you get it."

"Come on, please help me, it's too much to clean." She said in a pleading tone.

"You messed it, so you mend it and if you'll stop talking then you can clean it sooner, so please proceed."

"Hey, you said 'we first need to clean this mess...' didn't you."

"Oh! Really, have I said so! Then I'll take my words back and it's not good manners asking your guest to do cleaning." He said close to Mayaumi's ears. It sent a sudden chill down her spine.

"Fine. I'm going to do cleaning but don't expect me to help you while baking."

"Well, I don't need help from an expert." He finally said and left the kitchen smiling.

Mayaumi was really very furious while cleaning the kitchen alone. 'I knew this cake baking won't be simple and ordinary. It's going to be a saga. Let me rephrase, it's going to be a 'Cake Saga' which I'm least loving.'


End file.
